


A Night to Keep in Memory

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cousin Incest, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Jon is summoned by the Queen in the North.





	A Night to Keep in Memory

He had been exiled to The Wall by order of the King of the Six Kingdoms.

But the North was an independent Kingdom and the King had no say in there. Sansa did. And Sansa wanted Jon there.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She held him tight when he was brought to her presence. And Jon held her back just as tight. Sansa still felt guilty for his fate even though Jon didn't seem to blame her.

"Welcome home." She whispered into his ear as they hugged.

_ Home.  _ That wasn't Jon's home anymore and he couldn't allow himself to believe it was. He would have to go back to The Wall, eventually. He couldn't stay and he knew that. Sansa knew that too.

But all they needed was one night.

  
  


* * *

* * *

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Jon." Sansa told him, once they're alone in her chambers. Sitting on her parents' bed.

Jon slowly shook his head. "Stop apologizing. You were right all along. The North is independent thanks to you."

"But you're not here." Her voice was low and sad and it made a lump form in Jon's throat.

"I'm here now." He said, raising his head to look into her eyes.

She looked so very beautiful. He shouldn't be looking at her that way. He really shouldn't be eyeing her perfect lips like that.

And he certainly should have stopped her when she leaned in to kiss him.

_ You fucked your aunt, and now you're ashamed of kissing your cousin?  _ His brain talked back to him.

Sister. Sansa would always be his  _ sister. _

Jon held her face in both hands, kissing her passionately in a way he had never kissed any other woman before. Not Ygritte. Not the Red Woman. Not Daenerys.

He kissed her like he needed her lips to stay alive. And Sansa kissed him back the same way. It felt good being kissed by someone who actually cared about her. Who actually loved her.

They both needed the comfort that kiss provided them.

"This will always be your home." Sansa whispered into the kiss.

Jon didn't say anything. For a moment he wondered what Catelyn Stark would've thought if she could see them now. The bastard she wanted dead was kissing her beloved daughter on her bed.

And their father, because Jon would always think of him as a father, what would honorable Eddard Stark think about it?

That only made Jon kiss Sansa even harder.

She was all the family he had now. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

 

 

They were lying in bed, over the furs. Sansa had her head on Jon's chest as he stroked her soft hair. She had it down and Jon loved it. Every now and then, Sansa would kiss his neck, or his jaw, or his cheek. And every few minutes, Jon would turn his head to kiss her soft lips.

They were in silence. But it was a comfortable one.

As the hours passed them by, they both knew their time together was coming to an end. Jon would have to go back to The Wall and Sansa would have to go back to her royal duties. But they chose not to think about it and just enjoy the little time left.

Jon would keep that night in memory for his lonely nights on the Wall. When he was freezing his arse off on the now useless place, he would remember that time he had the Queen in the North between his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and kissing his dry lips with her soft ones.

  
  


* * *

* * *

 

 

"I love you." Sansa whispered as they hugged goodbye.

Jon wanted to kiss her really bad but he couldn't. They were surrounded by Sansa's guard and some members of her small council. But he did squeeze her a little into his arms, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I love you." He whispered back and when he pulled away, he kissed her forehead for longer than necessary.

Sansa had some tears in her eyes as she watched him go but she didn't allow them to stream down her face. She swallowed down her crying as she asked the Gods to bless Jon.

And then she went back inside. She had a Kingdom to rule.


End file.
